Gray The Sex Slave
by Titania Erza K
Summary: Loke convinces Gray to become his sex slave and then tricks him to keep being his sex slave for a while longer. Hot and filled with sex scenes. LokexGray Yaoi Lemon
1. First fuck

It was a particularly sunny day. Loke's hands were in his suit's pockets as usual, trying to look all hot. He did. He was at the main square of Magnolia – since he could now cross whenever he wanted he thought he'd enjoy a nice sunny day in the human world – and there he saw Gray sipping on a mint milkshake wearing a short-sleeved jacket and short pants.

Loke was most of the time horny, but something about Gray's appearance made him crave. He sat on the same table Gray was sitting.

"Sup Loke?" Gray greeted him.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same as always." He said and sipped down the last of his milkshake. Loke saw Gray swallowing and his Adam's apple responding to the movement of his neck muscles. He found it extremely attractive. It was already hot and he was started to get dizzy.

"Loke, it's 34 degrees (Celsius) and you're dressed in pitch-black. Aren't you going to explode?" asked Gray smirking.

"Nah, us Spirits half a different sense of heat, yeah it's pretty _hot_ – Loke turned his voice very slow and very alluring when he said 'hot' – but not too hot."

Gray had a reaction to it. He wasn't sure why but there was something different about Loke today. He was used to Loke trying to get everyone on his bed, but today his smirk and his eyes actually had an effect on Gray. 'Must be the heat…' he thought.

"So Gray, how would you feel about coming to my apartment and being my slave for a while? I got a very expensive air-conditioning system, plus I promise we'll have fun" Said Loke winking at him.

Gray tried to laugh it off as a joke but the effect stirred his body to life. He was reacting, even if he didn't want to. "No thanks Loke, I don't do bottoming." He said airily.

Loke smiled a smirk mixed with a rape face. It usually got whoever he wanted to have sex with insanely turned on. It worked on Gray too. "First of all it's not just bottoming. Secondly – don't you want to know the thrill of getting fucked by a Celestial Spirit? I'm sure you do." He winked at Gray and very quickly eye down Gray's pants. Loke knew very well that Gray was turned on, and Gray was aware of that.

It wouldn't be the first time Gray had sex with a guy. He'd had many times before, finding it a fun and new experience, but Loke was something else. First of all, he had stated he would not only top but treat Gray as a sex object. Still, the thought of being under Loke's absolute was very attractive to him. Before he could so much as think about it, the words came out of his mouth. "Okay."

Loke smirked. "Perfect." The world was almost like a purr. He got off the table and started walking. "Well, follow me Gray."  
With a scarlet blush on his face and hands in his pockets, Gray followed Loke.

"Well, here we are."

Loke's apartment was nothing short of impressive. Gray walked inside and Loke closed the door behind them. The main room had a wall full of windows behind it which gave an amazing view of the pool. In front of the windows was a higher-leveled floor which held a white carpet and on top of it a glorious bed. The kitchen was facing opposite it and there was a couch and a Curved 4K HD TV opposite of the couch. The only other room was the bathroom, which had inside a glorious bath tub, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. However, there was also a stereo in the bathroom, set on the wall above the tub.

"Wow, nice place. I'm surprised you have a place." Said Gray.

Loke laughed. "Well, I did live in the human world for about 3 years – I do have human needs, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you." He said seductively, moving behind gray and putting his right hand around Gray and slightly pressuring his left nipple. Then Loke moved his mouth at Gray's neck and bit a small area making Gray release a small moan. He pulled that area with his teeth and then sucked on it.

Loke's right hand spread to Gray's stomach, massaging the muscles. His hand then travelled lower to Gray's cock and held it with a little power making Gray moan. 'Even through pants that guy knows how to work.' Thought Gray.

"Want some grapes?" asked Loke. The question took Gray by surprise.

"I'm not really hungry…"

"You will be later." Said Loke while smirking at Gray. He took off his jacket and shirt and stared at Gray shirtless. Despite himself, Gray took a full survey of Loke's abs and chest. He found it amazing how he hadn't realized how hot Loke was until now. Loke went to his drawer and got a small item from it. Coming back to Gray he showed him a golden ring with a heart of a deeper shade of gold printed on it.

"This is a binding ring, or rather a _sex_ binding ring. It's consent only of course but if you agree to something you have to do it. So here's the deal. Do you want to be my sex slave for the night? You wear that and accept." Said Loke, his body casting a brilliant shadow from the sunset, making his hair look gorgeous.

Gray held the ring between two of his fingers. He put it on the middle finger of his left hand. "First off, we gotta make some rules. No blood of any sort. And you're not allowed to hit me." Said Gray. He was being serious.

Loke considered for a second. "Hmm… Well I agree on the no blood thing – that is one disgusting fetish – but, can I hit your ass?" he asked. Gray blinked in shock.

"Hit my ass?" He asked curiously. Luke walked closer to Gray so his body was on Gray's side. Then eyeing him from face down to his pants slowly, he smacked Gray's ass HARD before Gray even realized. It made him scream and jump.

"That really hurt you asshole." Screamed Gray while massaging his ass.

"That is the point." Said Loke.

"No way, I'm not agreeing to that!" screamed Gray.

Loke thought for a moment. "Tell you what, if you don't obey my commands, I will punish you by smacking your ass 3 times. If you don't comply to what I tell you, the ring will force you to take off your clothes, put your stomach on my knee so I can hit you. It will also make the pain stronger."

"Okay… but as I said no hitting any other spot of my body or no blood! Also, don't you dare go in dry." Said Gray.

"Okay I agree, but can I use anything I want as lube?" asked Loke.

"Pervert… OKAY FINE! I AGREE." Said Gray. He didn't want to, but his cock was aching and the sight of Loke shirtless did nothing to help with that. Loke smirked. He grabbed a bowl of grape from the fridge, set it on the table next to his bed and sat at the end of the bed, staring at Gray.

"Strip for me." He said, then picked up a grape and put it between his upper and lower teeth, squashing it in a very sexy way and swallowing loudly. Gray's knees were about to give in.

"W-what?" Said Gray blushing.

"Strip for me, make me want to jack off so I take my pants off." Said Loke, taking another grape into his mouth and squashing it seductively.

Gray felt irritated. 'It takes two to tango.' He thought. He got his sexy smirk on and started to remove his shirt, slowly. Lifting it off from his waist, over his head and revealing his glorious muscles. Loke eyed Gray, he sure was enjoying the show.

Then Gray with one and slow move unbuttoned his pants, leaving the button opening wide so Loke could see Gray's constantly growing cock. He then removed his shoes and socks, and pushed his pants down, stepping out of them and giving Loke an almost-naked view. It was very impressive, Gray's thighs and legs were wide open, his hands resting on his sides, his face glorious. On top of that the sunset light was glowing on him. Loke felt his body react. A small growl left him. His hand went down to his pants and Loke started to slowly massage his cock from his pants. Gray turned around, giving Loke a full view of his ass through his underwear.

He turned around and started to massage his cock through his underwear. He wasn't going to give Loke the satisfaction of going to him. Loke growled again. "Do not mess with lions Gray." He said, grabbing Gray and throwing him on the bed back down. Loke removed Gray's pants and stared at him. Gray was not small – he knew that much. He smirked down at Gray.

Gray's badass attitude was soon wiped out. Loke dove in and gave Gray a big kiss. Gray was taken so aback Loke's tongue got full entrance and explored all of Gray's mouth, savoring the taste. Gray had to eventually push Loke off and take deep breaths. Loke laughed.

"And here I thought you were somewhat experienced." Said Loke.

"I do just…" Gray blushed and cut off himself. Loke blinked. Then he put his hands on Gray's shoulders and pressured him down on his bed. He started to kiss Gray's neck, sucking right under his Adam's apple. Gray twitched under Loke. Loke then moved to Gray's right nipple, sucking it in and making Gray moan. Then he bit it sending Gray over the edge.

Loke moved down to Gray's cock and took it in his mouth full in. Gray's eyes were shocked open. Loke put his hand at the end of Gray's dick, and started to suck up and down to his hand.

"Aaagh…" he could feel Gray nearing completion. And then, he put his fingers like a ring behind Gray's cock and stopped the flow.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shrieked Gray, who was near end.

"Why should I let you finish? You're my slave after all and I'm just beginning to have fun." Said Loke evilly.

"Cmon Loke please! I'll do anything, just let me finish." Begged Gray.

"Hmm… anything? Tell you what, if you agree to be my slave for a week instead of just for tonight – that is until next Sunday – I will let you finish." Said Loke seductively.

Gray glared at Loke "You bastard, this was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he said angrily.

Loke chuckled. "Not at all Gray, simply you're so much fun to play with I want more time."

"NO. NOW FINISH ME." Said Gray.

Loke sighed. "As you wish." He went back down and started to suck Gray again, harder and better. But his hand was still weighting down and stopping the flow of cum so Gray couldn't finish. It just kept building up and up and up, with no salvation for Gray. It was driving him insane, eventually his body and he shrieked

"FINE I AGREE, JUST DO IT." The heart in Gray's ring shone brightly. Loke kept sucking for a while but still pressuring Gray so he wouldn't come. "CMON MAN." Shouted Gray completely driven mad by lust. Then Loke took gray full on, removed his hand and instantly Gray released a huge moan while loads of his stuff came down Loke's throat.

"AAAAAAAAGH… Now that's some good lips Loke." Murmured Gray breathless. Loke removed his lips from Gray's cock and licked them, making sure no cum was dripping.

"That sure was a huge load. Quite tasty too, nice diet." He said winking at Gray. Gray exhaustedly smiled at him.

"I know you're tired kid, but I'm not done yet so bear with me for a while." Said Loke and removed his pants and underwear, revealing a HUGE cock. Gray stared in shock. Loke went close to Gray's mouth and said "Suck. And make sure you get a lot on saliva on that, because that's the only lube I'm using on you after the treat I gave you. Gray took Loke's cock in his hand and started to suck and use as much of his saliva as he could. Loke also gave Gray two of his fingers to suck on too. He understood, those two fingers were all the prepping he was going to get.

So gray simultaneously sucked on Loke's cock and his two fingers, his mouth stretched out wide while Loke moaned. Then suddenly Loke switched positions, placing himself on top of Gray facing his ass, and having Gray face his dick. They were in a 69 position. Loke inserted his two "lubed" fingers into Gray's ass harshly, making him scream. Then he took Gray's cock in his mouth and played with it – savoring whatever cum there was left. Gray's chest was filled with saliva, since Loke's cock was practically soaked in it. Suddenly Loke removed himself, spreading Gray's legs wide and putting himself on the entrance of Gray's ass.

Spreading Gray's back on the bed head and putting his hands on Gray's shoulders, Loke went in hard full length, causing Gray to scream and Loke to moan in pleasure. Loke brought Gray to his chest and hugged him, Gray put his hands around Loke's waist and Loke put his under Gray. They were hug-fucking. Gray tried to deal with the pain that was slowly turning to extreme pleasure while all the muscles in his ass were aching.

Loke kissed Gray passionately, going down to his collarbone while stretching Gray on the bed head again and sucking on it.

Then Loke put his left hand on the bed head and right hand on Gray's cock and started to pant heavily as he fucked him and jacked him off.

Gray put his hands on Gray's back and pulled down strongly with his fingers, opening wounds and causing Loke to shriek.

Loke glared at Gray and started to fuck and stroke him even faster in an angry rhythm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Gray came hard, splattering both of them in his hot white semen. Not very long after Loke came, his load so big it was all around his dick that was still inside Gray's ass. Gray fell back on the pillows and Loke fell on top of him, slowly licking the cum that was on Gray's neck.

"Loke?" said Gray exhausted.

"Mhm?"

"I'm hungry."


	2. First Date

Hey! First of all, thanks for reading the first chapter of GTSS (Because too long to type.) Secondly, I have no idea where this fanfiction is going. If you want to see more of it though, write some reviews.

* * *

Loke licked Gray's chest, swallowing down more of Gray's hot semen. It felt nice to lay on Gray, especially with the hot semen between them. And it also felt nice to be inside Gray's ass.

"Cmon man I said I'm hungry." Said Gray, but his hand was unintentionally stroking Loke's hair.

"Yeah, just give me a second to finish my meal." Said Loke and looked up at Gray. The way Loke looked at him, aroused Gray. Or that's the closest thing his body could come too, because he was too exhausted to feel aroused. Loke stopped licking Gray and gave him a kiss.

Despite the feeling that it was a bit gross, it was also extremely arousing for Gray to taste himself through Loke. It made him feel wanted, after all, Loke had done no less than swallow his semen.

"Alright so, I got some salmon ready in the fridge, it's better when it's cold anyway, or we could go out and eat." Said Loke awkwardly. He didn't want to admit it, but asking Gray out… It made him uncomfortable. What would Gray reply?

"Why are you asking me? Aren't I your slave?" asked Gray a bit annoyed. Was Loke toying with him?

Loke sighed. "No. You're my sex slave, meaning you do what I tell you in bed. But I have no control of your life. You're just required to sleep and wake up with me. Other than that what you do with your life is up to you. Be home by 12 AM and don't leave before 10 AM unless you have to. That's the schedule. The rest is up to you."

Gray eyed Loke for a while. "So is this like, a date?" asked Gray. Despite himself, Loke blushed a gorgeous scarlet colour.

"Well… I guess if you want to see it that way…" said Loke looking down.

"Okay. Let's pass by my house so I can get some money first." Said Gray with a grin.

"No way. I asked you out. I'm paying. I do still go on jobs you know and since I'm most of the time at the Celestial World I don't use much money. So I am paying." Said Loke in an absolute tone. Gray blushed.

"Alright…"

Loke's cockiness was back. "Now, come to the shower, I need to wash you." Said Loke seductively again. He grabbed Gray's hand and took him to the glorious bath tub. Loke turned on the tub, using an electronic control panel attached to it, and water poured from the Jets.

"IT HAS JETS?" exclaimed Gray shocked.

"Hydro massage." Said Loke. He picked up a controller and clicked a button. Another HD TV came down from the ceiling. It hang slightly above the tub. It was being supported by very thin metallic holders behind it. The tub was fully filled with water but the Jets were still pulsating. Loke clicked a button on the tub's control panel and then chose "Lavender oil". From a small hole poured a pink substance that filled the water with colour and created bubbles at the top. Loke put his legs in the tub and then lay down on it. There was a pillow at the head of the tub. Black and leather, water had no effect on it.

Loke grinned at Gray. "Well come on in." he said. Gray put his legs into the tub, careful not to step on Loke's legs, but then he slipped and splashed onto Loke, water going everywhere. His face had landed on Loke's cock, or slightly above it, since the water had held him.

When Gray pulled his head out of the water, his hair looked more like pink than black due to the lavender oil that was still pouring. He had a huge blush on him and he looked very irritated. "S-sorry…" he mumbled. The water had splashed everywhere, save for the TV screen somehow.

"Don't worry about it, everything's waterproof, besides, the tub has sensors so the water will automatically refill to a perfect level. Just come and relax." Said Loke. He clicked something on the tub panel and very relaxing music started to play on the TV, a relaxing greenery for an image. Loke reached out and took Gray's hand and pulled him, so his back was on Loke's stomach. The water had already refilled the tub, and they were both evenly relaxing there.

"Warmer or colder? Or is it fine the way it is?" asked Loke in a relaxed voice.

"Just a bit warmer, and can you make the jets a bit stronger?" asked Gray. Loke clicked a few buttons and the tub complied to Gray's wishes. Gray's body immediately lost a lot of tension and he relaxed on Loke. He felt… cosy. Loke started to scrub Gray's hair, at first, thoroughly. It smelled really nice, and even better with more lavender water he washed it with. Loke took from a shelter that was at arm's reach a nice and soft sponge. He held it towards where the Lavender was pouring for a second and then started to scrub Gray's chest with it. Gray closed his eyes and let the sensation fill him.

"Do you like this?" asked Loke.

"Yes, I must admit it feels VERY nice." Said Gray, he stretched his legs and suddenly Loke's legs came from under him and closed around his. It made Gray feel hot.

Loke continued to wash Gray's chest. He then put down the sponge and with his hand he started to massage Gray's chest. Starting with under his chin, to his neck, splashing more of the lavender-water on him, Loke's fingers causing sensations all over Gray. Then he moved to the area between his neck and shoulders (WRITER FUN FACT: THAT IS CALLED A TRAPEZIUS) and later to his shoulders, then Loke stretched a bit to get the fullness of Gray's muscular arms. He picked up Gray's right hand, and put his own fingers through it. Then he brought it to his mouth and nibbled Gray's pinky finger, causing Gray to moan lightly.

He released Gray's hand which went back to Gray's side, and then Loke's hands went to Gray's chest, massaging his nipples, and slowly brushing over his abs, up to Gray's cock. Loke grabbed it with his right hand and slowly, up and down massaged it, giving Gray small moans of pleasure. His left hand went to Gray's balls and massaged very lightly there. Then his right hand left his dick and went up to his ass, and Loke put his middle finger, in and out, cleaning any cum left in there. Lifting his back from the pillow, he stretched and kiss Gray, his tongue mixing with Gray's. Their lips parted, a line of saliva lingering between them for a second.

Loke continued to finger Gray which made him moan further, and further. Loke was smiling mischievously and Gray reached out to kiss him again. They kissed while Loke's middle finger sweetly and slowly came out of Gray's ass, causing all of Gray's muscles to tighten around his finger made Loke very aroused, and Gray found it very pleasuring as well. Loke pulled out his finger and put it in his mouth, licking it slowly. It made Gray very aroused. Then Loke lay back down on the pillow and put his arms behind his head. Gray turned his body around so he was staring at Loke curiously.

Loke lifted his legs a bit so his cock was out of the water and he said "Suck."

Gray eyed him wearily but then took Loke's cock in his right hand and sucked down until it hit his throat. Loke moaned and thrust up which made Gray choke. He pulled out and started coughing. "You ass do you want to choke me? Don't do things like that." Loke just smirked at him. Gray's face slightly reddened, he went back to sucking Loke up and down.

"Damn… Gray I should have made this your first task. You sure are one damn fine cock sucker." Said Loke, his right hand now in Gray's hair.

Gray pulled off and smiled at Loke but Loke's hand pulled Gray back down. Gray continued to suck, at one point putting his tongue in the opening of Loke's dick. He pressured there slightly with his tongue.

"Aaargh" Loke groaned and stiffened. The sensation was so strong, and arousing he almost couldn't stand it – and before he knew it – "AAAAAAAH" he came, splattering Gray's face with his cum. Gray pulled back, cum everywhere on his face, he looked irritated. As he opened his mouth to speak, another wave of cum came out of Loke's cock and fell on Gray's half-opened mouth and chin. Then another one that hit Gray's chest and the water.

"Real nice you idiot. We spent so much time cleaning me and you made a huge mess." Said Gray as he stood there, cum dripping from his chin. Loke found the image extremely hot.

"Not my fault, if you're going to do something like that, have your damn mouth around my dick. Don't just stretch out your tongue. For somebody that gives such good blowjobs you should know that. Where did you learn to anyway? You're actually better than me." Said Loke.

"I just imagined what I want done to myself." Said Gray awkwardly.

Loke smirked at him. "If you're a good boy you might just get that. Now, eat the cum." He said.

"NO WAY." Said Gray angrily.

"Do it or I'm going to punish you." Said Loke. Gray felt an annoyance on his middle finger (right hand) and he saw the heart on the ring was reddening. Right, he'd forgotten. He was actually a sex slave. And everything felt so nice until this. Suddenly he didn't want to go out with Loke. Gray pouted as he started to pick up the cum with his right hand and put it on his tongue. It was really tasty – but he still found it annoying to be bossed around so rudely.

Loke noticed and he sighed. He took Gray's hand down and held it to his side, and then started to lick the cum off Gray's chest and neck, moving up to his chin and licking his lips too. He looked at Gray, his eyes burning Gray's. "I'm sorry." He said and gave Gray a kiss. Gray's hands moved to Loke's hair and he pulled him closer so as to enjoy the kiss. Now this, tasting Loke through Loke's tongue, was VERY arousing to Gray. He made a mental note to return the favour.

Loke clicked something on the panel and the water drained from the tub. Then suddenly warm water poured on them. Loke started to wash Gray and Gray Loke. After 10 minutes they were done, they moved out of the tub, both of them soaked.

Loke took a towel and slowly started to dry Gray, starting from his back, down to his waist, massaging as he went, his ass, his thighs and then his legs.

"Gray you have gorgeous thighs." Said Loke, as he moved front. He took the towel to Gray's face, slowly and softly drying him, then to his neck and shoulders, down his hands. Then he moved to Gray's chest and muscles, his area, and then his thighs and legs again. He gave the towel to Gray. "Now you do me."

Gray repeated the process. After he was done with Loke's back he put his hand on it. "You have a gorgeous back; the green guild emblem makes it even better. Didn't I scratch you here though?" asked Gray. He had scratched Loke.

Loke smirked, "You did. I'm a celestial spirit. It healed only seconds after you did it." He said. Gray put his right hand on Loke's back and fully explored the muscles. He put his hands around Loke's still wet waist and planted soft kisses where the emblem was.

"You know, you're just motivating me to fuck you. We'll never leave if you don't stop being so hot." Said Loke warmly. Gray bit the area between Loke's neck and shoulders softly and then went on and dried the rest of him. Their hair still wet but the rest of them dry, they went back to the main room. Gray put on his clothes, while Loke sat on the bed, his legs open and his dick firmly standing, inviting Gray's attention.

"You feel like sucking me one more time?" asked Loke. Gray just sighed and move towards him. He kneeled down and took Loke's length full on, his dick hitting the back of Gray's neck. Gray started the same movement, salivating Loke's cock and going up and down, his tongue massaging the base of Loke's head.

Feeling that Loke was close to finishing, he put his mouth around his dick and again pressured lightly with his tongue on the opening.

"Aaargh… fuck…" Loke stiffened and released, this time into Gray's mouth. After all the exhaustion today his load was smaller but still considerably big. Gray swallowed all of it and then licked his lips. Loke eyed him, his eyelids almost closed.

"I'll never get the smell of your cum out of my mouth." Said Gray with fake irritation. Loke smirked.

"While I do find the idea of my cum possessing your mouth quite enjoyable, I have a solution." Said Loke. He took Gray's hand and led him to the kitchen. From a cabinet he opened a container and pulled two small round objects that had a faded green colour. He gave one to Gray and said "Put in your mouth, and spit in the sink."

Having no idea what he meant, Gray put the round thing in his mouth. A few seconds after it exploded, burning through his mouth and teeth. Gray instantly spit in the sink. He found Loke holding a cup of water for him. His mouth still scorching, Gray took it, and then shortly after spit the water in the sink too.

He was outraged at Loke, until he noticed the effect. His mouth felt completely clean, and the minty-breath feeling was very strong. Makes sense Loke would have something like this.

He saw Loke repeat the process.

"Makes sense you'd have something like this." Said Gray. Loke winked at him. "I still have to go home… change clothes." What he really meant was put on his best clothing to impress Loke.

"Sure. Be here in an hour?" said Loke.

"Okay…" said Gray blushing. Loke closed in and kissed Gray, his tongue attacking Gray's. The mint flavour was heavenly. Gray split the kiss, feeling dizzy. "Well, see you soon." Said Gray and he walked out the door, his steps heavy, while Loke stared at him naked.

* * *

Gray had put on his best clothing. Gorgeous black jeans and pants, and a white blue expensive shirt. He rang Loke's bell.

When the door opened, Gray was dumbstruck. Loke looked gorgeous. His hair had a calmer style to it but not very different, and instead of his usual clothing he was wearing dark blue jeans, a jacket that was dark blue with black short sleeves, and underneath a dark and tight shirt that made Loke's abs very visible. He was stunning, his muscular arms appeared through the short sleeves, he wasn't wearing his usual glasses, he was simply gorgeous.

Gray had lost his breath.

"Hi." Said Loke in his usual hot voice.

"H-hi." Replied Gray. Erza's hair was colourless compared to the blush Gray had. Loke leaned in and touched Gray's lips, inviting him. Gray accepted within nano-seconds, and his tongue was inside Loke's mouth, travelling everywhere, exploring, while slightly pulling at Loke's jacket with his hand. Loke pulled off, and licked his lips seductively.

He took Gray's hand, and they walked down the building. Holding hands, they walked on the street. It was dark already – around 8 pm – and the street looked beautiful as Gray and Loke walked along the river.

"So where are we going?" asked Gray. Even though it was extremely awkward, he loved the feeling of Loke's firm hands.

"I know this lovely restaurant; Le Finnick, it's really good – they've got the best lobster sal-" Loke was interrupted as Gray abruptly turned and faced him.

"Can we not go to some crazy fancy restaurant?" asked Gray.

Loke frowned at him. "I said I'm paying. That's not changing Gray."

"That's not it, I just want a simple date. A hamburger and some ice-cream will be much better." Said Gray. Loke smiled warmly at him.

"Okay." He said and he brushed his lips on Gray's. Not a full kiss – barely a kiss at all. Gray was lost in his imagination, wanting to grab Loke's hair and kiss the fuck out of him, until he was pulled back to reality by a gentle nudge on his hand. He grabbed Loke more firmly and kept walking with him until they reached a small red building with a bright sign saying "Nona's Burger." Gray smiled at the sign.

They walked inside and sat on a booth together at the end, hoping to not be disturbed. They sat facing each other, their left hands on the table still holding.

A young waitress came shortly after. "What shall I get you?" she asked. Loke stared at Gray.

"I'll have a double chicken burger with deluxe fries and BBQ sauce – and you?" Loke said and stared at Gray.

"The same." He mumbled. He let go of Loke's hand, he felt very awkward. Though as soon as he did he missed the sensation.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Said the waitress and put the pen back in her pocket. She was about to leave when she turned around and awkwardly asked; "Are you guys dating?"

Gray blushed his lovely scarlet colour. Loke raised an eyebrow at him. The question was obvious – were they dating?

Gray whispered "Y-yes…" Loke felt really soft at that moment. The waitress blushed. "You guys are seriously gorgeous; can I watch?" she asked. Gray's face went redder. Loke airily said "Sure."

Gray glared at him, "NO WAY IN HELL." He shouted – not too loud, just enough for Loke to hear the determination. Gray picked up all the napkins on the table and threw them at Loke who started laughing and caught the napkins mid-air.

"Awh… who tops?" asked the waitress. Gray glared at her, his entire face scarlet now. "Don't you have to work?" he said angrily. The waitress giggled. "So he tops." She said nodding towards Loke, whose face was the definition of smug. She laughed a bit and left to get the orders.

"Asshole. Why did you have to make me so embarrassed, and why did was she so nosey." He said at Loke, his eyes full of anger.

"Because I enjoy watching you go scarlet and because we probably do look gorgeous when we fuck. I'd want to see it too." He said smugly.

Gray put his arms across his chest and stared at the table. "I don't go scarlet…" he mumbled.

Loke felt angry at himself. For some reason, he hated making Gray sad. They sat there without speaking for ten minutes until the waitress appeared with the order.

"Order's here hotties." She said and put down the trays. Before she left Loke pulled her and mumbled something in her ear. Gray stared at him angrily. She giggled. "Sure" she said and left. Gray looked down at the table again, until he realized there was a fry on his face with a little barbeque sauce, held by Loke's hand. Gray sighed and took the fry in his mouth. He swallowed slowly.

"When you swallow you're gorgeous, no wonder I love watching you swallow down my cum." Loke told him. Loke got up, and sat next to Gray now, and took his tray with him. Gray shrank, feeling very uneasy. He picked up the hamburger and took a bite, sauce dripping out on Gray's lips and chin. He put the burger down and reached for a napkin, when he felt Loke's hot tongue lick the sauces out of his face. It stirred some sensation into him. Nobody could see them so they might as well enjoy it. Loke kissed Gray, the sauces, the still flavour of mint in Loke's breath, Gray savoured the kiss. Loke pulled apart and started to dip fries in the sauce and give them to Gray. Gray did the same with Loke. Aware that the waitress was probably staring at them, Gray moved his right hand on Loke's hair, pulled him and kissed him hard again.

"So Loke, why me?" asked Gray as he was biting a fry.

"Hmph?" said Loke. He had just bitten his hamburger. He put it down, chewed and swallowed. "I'm not sure. You just look insanely hot today. There was something really attractive about you." He said and put and ate another fry.

Gray laughed. "So you mean every other day I look like crap but today I was lucky?" he said and slowly bit a fry, swallowing ever slowly. It started to drive Loke crazy.

"You look insanely hot everyday – I just happened to notice today." Said Loke. He got very dizzy whenever Gray swallowed like that.

"I know what you mean." Said Gray. For the rest of the evening they ate quietly, an occasional kiss, sometimes Loke wiping Gray's lips with a napkin and vice versa. When they were done, the waitress came with a mint chocolate milkshake in her hand, with two very large straws, she was still giggling when she took the trays and left.

"This is romantic. Not like you." Said Gray. "I'd say you're trying to get me to sleep with you but you already got that deal." He said.

"I don't know, I feel romantic around you." Said Loke awkwardly. He nodded towards the milkshake and they both started to drink, sipping down the milkshake. When they were done, Gray got up and waited at the door while Loke paid and left the waitress a generous tip.

Loke held out his hand and Gray caught it, and they started to walk down the streets again. Heading back to Loke's apartment, they found an ice-cream stand. They walked towards it, a kind chubby old man waiting there.

"What can I get you lads today?" he asked.

"I want a chocolate mint one." Said Loke. He did love mint-flavour.

"Well, I will have cookie dough." Said Gray. Loke laughed. The man gave them the ice cream and Loke paid. As they were walking they found a bench near the river and sat on it.

"It's nice here, I love being outside when it's dark." Said Gray. Loke put his hand around Gray and pulled him closer to his body. Gray rested his head on Loke's chest. They finished the ice cream quickly, and kissed each other.

They finally reached Loke's apartment and Loke opened the door. Gray walked inside and took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself with his loose boxers. Loke did the same, but he was fully naked.

"Take off your underwear and lie on the bed." He commanded Gray. Gray stepped out of his boxers and lay back down on the bed. Loke went there and started to lick Gray's dick. He then fully took it inside his mouth. Gray stretched out and caught the bed sheets. Gray's dick kept hitting Loke's neck every time Loke went down. Remembering what Gray had said, Loke took his mouth off, and stretched his tongue to pressure on Gray's opening.

"AGH." Said Gray immediately, pushed up, as his load splattered out. Loke let it fall over Gray's body, covering him in the hot semen. Gray was panting hard.

"Why didn't you swallow?" asked Gray breathless.

"Because. And I hope you still got some juice left because I'm not done." Said Loke. He took Gray's cum in his hand and used it to lube Gray's dick, covering it up and down, Gray's cum mixing with Loke's saliva. He had collected every bit of Gray's cum and put it on his dick. Gray stared in shock as Loke climbed up and put his entrance on Gray's dick. Then he slowly went down, sending waves of pleasure on Gray.

"Fuck… damn you Loke you're so fucking tight I can't – aaagh." Said Gray shivering as Loke went full down. Gray pulled up and came face to face with Loke. He put his hands around Gray's shoulders and started to move up and down. Loke moaned harder and harder as he got fucked by Gray and started to jack himself off. Gray snapped Loke's hand away and claimed Loke's dick as he started to give him a hand-job.

"ARGH." Loke threw his head back as hot waves of semen splashed all over Gray. The hot semen that belonged to Loke had done it for Gray, he bit the area between Loke's neck and shoulders HARD and came, panting. After they were both done cumming, they stared at each other. Loke started to move up when Gray put a hand on his shoulder and said 'Let me stay inside of you." It was a plea. Loke blushed and complied.

They both lay on the bed, kissing, while Gray started to take parts of Loke's cum and swallow it, now more than willingly, it was after all just as delicious as before. And they fell asleep.

* * *

Hey! First of all, I got the idea of Loke's appearance on their date out of an image I found online – it's Loke shirtless looking extremely HOT while in a jacket. No undershirt though. Secondly, I hope you all liked this chapter!

If you want more – review!


End file.
